1. Field
Embodiments relate to a separator for a secondary battery and a secondary battery including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A secondary or rechargeable lithium battery may include a separator made of a porous insulating film and interposed between positive and negative electrodes. The pores of the film may be impregnated by an electrolyte solution including a lithium salt dissolved therein. The secondary battery may have excellent high-capacity and high energy density characteristics.